<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>皮格马利翁 by Eskumo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088800">皮格马利翁</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskumo/pseuds/Eskumo'>Eskumo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Westworld, F/M, Host! Connor, Host! Haytham, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Warning: Westworld Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:53:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskumo/pseuds/Eskumo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>西部世界AU，逐渐觉醒的接待员康纳 / 沉迷虚构世界的剧情部社畜读者，还有同样逐渐觉醒的接待员海瑟姆，人物关系带普通意义上的肯威父子。<br/>西部世界角色不带名字出场，根据本文需要二设，一些剧情和设定也有借用，所以一定程度上也可以说是AC和西部世界的Xover。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haytham Kenway &amp; Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>皮格马利翁</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>主题曲：Exit Music (For a Film) - Ramin Djawadi，改编自Radiohead同名原曲。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>凌晨两点半，阿布斯泰戈公司员工宿舍。</p><p>你还没有睡，依旧窝在电脑前，绞尽脑汁地试图码出几行台词来。你写了又改，改了又删，怎么都不满意，崩溃地抓了抓近来掉了不少的头发，只想砸键盘。你在心里把从行为部到质保部到自家剧情部再到那帮想一出是一出尽会折腾员工的高层人员都骂了个遍，脏话的丰富程度远胜于你文档里那些单薄贫瘠的词句。</p><p>“操。”最终你还是骂出了口，无力的气音很快被一整个房间的寂静吞没。</p><p>你自暴自弃地两手一推，转椅离开电脑桌。你从冰箱里翻出一桶冰淇淋，也不顾深夜长胖的风险，拿到阳台上看着夜景一勺一勺地挖着吃，感到躁动的情绪被夜晚的风和舌尖上化开的甜味一点一点安抚。</p><p>你趴在阳台栏杆上，看着外面。你的单人宿舍间位置不错，楼层偏高景色开阔，朝向上又刚好能看到不远处的游戏园区。夜晚的园区里仍然能看到零零散散的灯火，少数区域是仍未休息的游客在进行夜间的活动，还有一些区域则是工作人员在进行清理和维护。每当你望向园区时都要感叹这个地方的神奇，也在这样的时刻打消你辞职的念头。</p><p>这里是虚幻与现实的交汇之处，是最狂野的美梦成真的地方。</p><p> </p><p>简单来说，你所望向的园区是阿布斯泰戈公司经营的几座主题乐园之一，里面进行的是大型的开放式实景游戏。园区坐落在人工岛上，面积大到足够游客自由探索。园区内的自然景观和建筑也经过精心的设计和搭建，从环境上给游客以最佳的沉浸体验。至于游戏内容，整个地图上遍布上千个可互动角色，有上百条故事线，既有温馨和睦的家庭向剧情，也有惊险刺激的成人向剧情，供游客享受。当然，不走剧情而只是在园区里闲逛也可以。而对于在人工智能领域处于顶尖地位的阿布斯泰戈公司，其主题乐园的一大特色就在于，所有可互动角色都是极为接近真人的人工智能机器人，你们内部人员称他们为“接待员”。接待员不仅仅是在外表和身体构造上逼真，先进的技术使他们在动作、行为、语言上都真假难辨。在逼真的实体环境中体验日常生活里难以经历的冒险和刺激，做平日里做不到的事，如乐园宣传网页里所称——“重新定义生活，改变自己的故事”，这便是这几个主题乐园最为吸引人的地方。</p><p>你以前曾在这里游玩过，完整地走了一条故事线，就像做了一场真实可触的梦。自那以后你便被这个地方深深吸引，后来来到这里工作，甚至工作后也不时地拿着员工折扣进园区里玩。同事纷纷吐槽你把阿布斯泰戈发给你的工资又投入给了公司发展，真是爱岗敬业好员工。</p><p>而这个好员工正在公司的压榨下深夜赶稿。你叹了口气。</p><p>之所以会这样，是因为在不久之前，接待员们进行了程序更新。接待员被植入了一种名为“冥思”的新程序，使他们在行为上有细微的调整，进一步接近真人。现在这个程序似乎出了问题。</p><p>植入新程序的人是你的老师，确切地说，是你曾经的老师，几年前你曾在他门下短暂地学习，后来因为某些原因不再是他的学生，但出于习惯和尊敬你仍然这样称呼他。他不仅是现任的创意总监和首席程序员，更是园区的创始人。最早的一批接待员由他开发，他掌握着最为精妙的技术。没有人敢质疑这位元老级的人物，他的“冥思”程序的确非常优美，接待员的细微动作跳出了标准框架的束缚，更接近真实的人，因此也更迷人。</p><p>然而，陆续有进行过更新的接待员出现了异常行为，跳出了自己的剧情线，有一个甚至因为过激行为吓到了游客。于是质保部决定，撤回那两百多名已经进行过更新的接待员，逐一检查。</p><p>每一次程序更新都让各个部门提心吊胆，但从来没有哪一次像这样，简直是一场灾难。质保部和行为部的人一起进入园区回收接待员，行为部的人逐一对接待员进行程序诊断。至于你所在的剧情部，呵呵，因为一次性撤掉两百多个角色，涉及十几条故事线，你们要在短时间内调整好剧情，弥补空缺，保证游客的连续的、沉浸式的体验。</p><p>整个办公区都回荡着剧情部主管——你的直属上司——的骂声。</p><p>虽然你的这位上司平日里就是个脾气暴躁、满口脏话的大哥，但这次连你也不禁赞同他。而且，尽管你不知道他是从来如此还是慢慢变成了现在这样，但你一直以来对他多少是心怀同情的。剧情部的活不是人干的，没有人能在剧情部工作的摧残下保持正常。在你到剧情部之前，据说他曾经有过要在三周内写300条故事线的经历，哪怕在不同园区间自己抄自己也仍然是个繁重的任务。你看着现任直属上司日渐稀疏的发量，日渐接近发疯前兆的脾气，以及他日渐低俗的、热衷于血腥暴力色情猎奇的创作，只祈祷这不是你的未来。</p><p>你也时常怀疑自己为什么要做这份工作。有时候你不禁觉得，剧情部可能是公司里最被人看轻的一个部门。所有人，所有人都可以践踏你们精心设计的故事线。那些不想走剧情而只想打打杀杀泄泄火的游客，他们肆意打断剧情线；行为部时不时地就出点程序bug，多撤回几个角色都要你们剧情部擦屁股；还有那些胡乱拍脑袋的高层，朝令夕改地折腾员工。再加上各部门之间大大小小的龃龉，比如质保部总是盯着行为部不放，最后可能会殃及你们剧情部；比如行为部和剧情部在调整角色性格数值上互相觉得对方部门都是傻逼……繁重琐碎的工作和办公室人际关系日渐消磨你的热情，你总是在想自己这样是否坚持了当初来到这里时的理想——不仅仅满足于做梦，更想要成为造梦之人。你当初跟随老师学习，到后来留在剧情部都是出于此。</p><p>答案显而易见：没有。</p><p>某种程度上你仍然参与着“造梦人”的工作，只是造出来的这个梦早就不如你所期望的那样。你曾经在自己经手的第一条故事线里满怀期待地投入了不少精力和情感，结果被告知不具有卖点，最后改出来的被上司认可的成果却并不是你喜欢的。你逐渐意识到自己的喜好并不符合大多数人的口味。越来越多的游客们，也就是园区的主要客户们，并不以你的方式享受这个梦境，他们更喜欢最为直接的刺激，难辨真假的接待员带来的是逼真的血肉横飞的感官冲击，做得尤为贴近人体的生殖器官自然带来享乐的快感。公司也迎合着多数游客们的喜好，以此为卖点，在游戏的成人区里加入越来越多的惊险暴力元素。</p><p>参与创作的故事被忽略或践踏使你日渐麻木，渐渐地你也学会了不在剧情设计上投入过多感情，只把这些当作赚钱糊口的工作。比如现在这个正使你头疼的新故事线。你的上司干脆借此次的剧情大调整而搞起了新故事线，把一部分的细化丢给你做。你看着他号称能让耶罗米尼斯·博斯（描绘罪恶与人类道德沦丧的15世纪荷兰画家）都自惭形秽的“园区所能提供的最极限”的故事，看着他写的活体解剖、自我蚕食、“衔尾人”等cult片一般的猎奇情节，即使满心疑惑“这都是什么”，也能硬着头皮去憋台词，一边在心里骂自己“我写的是垃圾”一边又机械地生产垃圾。反正你现在的目的就是挣钱，然后偶尔拿着一部分的工资进入园区把现实里的烦恼都一扫而空。以钱为目的后心里多少轻松些，不会像曾经那么失落难过。</p><p>至少阿布斯泰戈公司财大气粗，员工待遇和福利都很不错，你想着你还算满意的薪水，包吃包住的条件和舒适的单人宿舍，还有在园区里一次又一次的游玩（和为此花掉的钱），终于收拾好心情，回到室内，把没吃完的冰淇淋放回冰箱，又坐回桌前，自言自语地给自己洗脑：我爱工作，工作使我快乐。</p><p>你拿出调整情绪的药片，一般来说你不爱用这种冰冷的先进科技产物，更倾向于依赖咖啡因的传统方式，因为你需要一定的情绪波动来保证创作的灵感。但像现在这种超级死线，咖啡因已经不足以应付。你麻木地从药盒里取出两片，一片保持清醒，一片调低情绪，平复焦虑，杜绝泛滥的真情实感。你应该做的是满足上级要求，迎合客户喜好，你的个人情感微不足道。你仰头将药片吞下，手置于键盘上，盯着电脑屏幕，化身死线战士，心里默念，我是没有感情的码字机器。</p><p>啪嗒啪嗒的键盘敲击声又在深夜的房间里响起，直到窗外天色渐明。</p><p> </p><p>最终，你们主管洋洋洒洒的充满血腥暴力激情猎奇的新故事线在内部发表会上被你的老师一句话全盘否决，你熬了几天几夜艰难地码出来的部分也包含其中。那个场面惨不忍睹，你的上司，当着各部门那么多人的面，前一秒还在表演“我不想显得太自负”，后一秒被你的老师一句“不行”当众否定，最后还被盖棺定论“你的故事只能告诉我们你是什么样的人”，颜面尽失。你的上司最后委屈巴巴可怜兮兮地问了一句：“这条故事线里就没有任何你感兴趣的东西吗？”你几乎要对他感到抱歉，原来他是真心喜欢那个“衔尾人”的剧情。但是你想了想自己写的那些垃圾，多少还是暗自赞同老师的决定，庆幸那些玩意儿不用暴露在光天化日之下。</p><p>而且，幸运的是，你的老师决定接管接下来的剧情任务，在已经几年不参与剧情策划后，提出会写一个新的故事。于是你便不需要再苦恼重新写剧情，可以心安理得地撒手不管。在那次任务不久之后正赶上你离岗轮休，于是你又跑到园区的游客入口，拿着员工折扣继续把阿布斯泰戈发给你的工资花回去。</p><p> </p><p>你在进入园区的火车里遇到了你的老师，他端了杯你常喝的饮料放到你面前，在你对面坐下，像是早就猜到你会来。你抬头看向他，白发苍苍的老人依旧精神矍铄，高深莫测的眼里藏着你永远也无法读懂的东西，他对接待员和故事线的那些精妙构想全部出自其中。你不自觉地挺直了背，像是端端正正坐在课桌前听讲，在他面前，你永远是又敬又畏的学生。</p><p>那年他大约是有意培养接班人，你的简历兜兜转转居然到了他手里，靠着双专业背景的履历和其他几人一起进入他门下。你们全方位地跟着老师学习，不止是宏观上的剧情策划和接待员性格塑造，更重要的是微观层面上的行为程序调整，也就是行为部在做的那些工作，你们都有所接触。但最终这几人没有一个留下，而你是最早离开的那个。</p><p>你的问题出在调试接待员的过程中。所有工作人员的共识是，接待员只是机器，哪怕在园区里被赋予性格和感情，但本质上仍只是冰冷且没有感觉的机器。行为调试在凉爽的空调房里进行，接待员赤身裸体地坐在衣冠整齐的人类对面，昭示着地位的悬殊。接待员在调试过程中不会觉得冷，也不会因裸体而觉得羞耻，他们只是机器，或者在你看来毋宁是被当作供人赏玩的牲畜。</p><p>你总是忍不住给接待员披上衣服。并非无法面对赤裸的人体，只是在数次进入园区游玩、跟着多个角色体会过他们的故事后，你渐渐无法把接待员当作机器一样看待。在你眼里，他们在各自的故事里经历了人生悲喜，会哭会笑有感情，你无法再认为他们只是冰冷的机械。</p><p>你的老师训斥过你，开始时甚至毫不留情地扯下你盖在接待员身上的衣服，用刀片划开接待员的脸，只为告诉你他们没有感觉，不会冷，不会痛，不会羞耻。但你始终抗拒他的做法，甚至站起来公然反驳老师，你认为适当地给予他们一些对人类的尊重与做好工作并不冲突。你的老师只是冰冷而严厉地看着你。</p><p>“那么，告诉我，你到底在多大程度上把他们当人呢？当你想到他们在园区里被游客怎样对待时，你又会怎么工作呢？你对他们产生的感情越多，就会越无法面对背后残酷的事实。”</p><p>沉迷梦境的做梦人当不了冷静清醒的造梦者。最终你被逐出师门。</p><p>你被转到剧情策划部，离开前你的老师对你说，你是最令他失望的学生。</p><p>你仍然对他心存敬重，哪怕在这一点上始终不能苟同，但他作为园区创始人的成就还是令你仰望。只是你在私下里也没有放弃自己的想法，默默反抗着，你偷偷给自己留下了一个控制板，没让自己曾经学到的技能生疏。你也没想过这在未来还能给自己带来什么，也许只是想证明自己的方式也是可行的。只不过，偶尔在办公区与你的老师打照面，他的眼神总像是已经看穿了你的那些小动作。也许是你多心，毕竟他的眼神总是如此，他创造了园区的接待员，他看穿游客的欲望，如同洞悉一切的上帝。</p><p>然而，回到此刻，在隆隆前行的火车里他坐在你的面前，老人深不可测的眼里这次却少了点平日看你时的严厉，他开口，语气甚至颇慈祥地问你：“这次要走哪条故事线？”</p><p>你沉默着没有回答。你还没有完全确定，虽然在换上装束、坐上这趟火车的时候心里就多少有个倾向。</p><p>“去你最喜欢的那条吧。”老师一如既往地看穿了你心中所想，一语中的地替你决定道，他眼神闪烁了一下又说，“完成这次的新剧情后我就要退休了，我在那条故事线里也加了点东西，就当作送给你的临别礼物。”</p><p>他没等你回答便起身离去，只在经过你身边时轻声说了句：“玩得尽兴。”</p><p>老师走远后，你挺直的背这才放松下来。你小口抿着他给你点的饮料，心里始终搞不懂这个高深莫测的老人。他从来不是个温和的老师，始终严苛、不近人情，有时甚至给人冰冷骇人的压迫感，更没给过哪个学生所谓的“礼物”。但你想到他说要退休，和在你最喜欢的故事线里加的东西，遗憾和好奇从你心底一同升起。</p><p>最终，火车到站，你下了车。你来过多次的熟悉的图景在眼前铺展开，旧时代的美国城市建筑，街道上来来往往的人们，熙熙攘攘的喧嚣声和弥漫的气味都让你一瞬间坠入梦境，忘掉此外的一切。</p><p>你深吸了一口亲切的空气，心里已经做好了决定，向着你最喜欢的故事线的起点走去——</p><p>刺客康纳的故事。</p><p> </p><p>Tbc.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>注：皮格马利翁，希腊神话人物，爱上自己所雕的雕像。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>